Insomnia
by Liquidize
Summary: Rei can't sleep one night in Russia and someone he hadn't expected helps him. [OneShot][Yaoi][TalaRay, mentioned BryanKai]


I wrote this in the middle of the night, got inspirations from my own lack of sleep. Insomnia is no fun. Anyway...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Insomnia was a big problem for many people in the world, a rather large part of the population to be exact and Rei Kon was one of them. He was lying in his king size bed in Russia, he and the rest of the team were visiting Kai in his mansion after much persuasion from Rei. Kai had left out a small cough detail though – that the Demolition Boys were staying with him too at the moment. Not that Rei had any problems with that he got along with them these days after all but if Tyson knew before they arrived in Russia he probably would have cancelled the whole trip which Kai, of course, knew too and where is the fun in that? And we all know that Kai _loves_ to torment him in some sadistic kind of way. So he simply forgot to mention that little detail.

Anyway, Rei was lying in his king size bed with a big, warm quilt and large pillows, almost drowning in them, tossing and turning with his long, raven hair sprawled around him, trying to sleep but he had no such luck this night. He had been trying to fall asleep for the past four hours without any success of any kind and it was always like this 75 of the nights so he often only got three hours of sleep. He guessed that all the others should be in bed and asleep by now, even the Russians. The Russians had stayed up when the rest had retreated for the night but even the Russians _should_ be in bed by now but you couldn't be sure with them.

Tyson and Max shared a room far from the others since the two of them together (Tyson alone is too loud) are too loud for the Russians liking. Ian and Spencer were also sharing room while the rest had separate bedrooms. Rei's room was in between Kai's and Tala's rooms. Kenny's room was the closest to Tyson and Max while Bryan's was on the opposite of Kai's. Why they weren't sharing room was a mystery to Rei since they were lovers after all. But Rei knew better than to ask the Russians about that or something personal at all, even Kai who was like a brother to him. He wasn't suicidal after all and even with the lack of sleep he still had some sense in his head left. It was only Tyson who still had to realise that you shouldn't ask them anything.

After another hour of tossing and turning he finally gave up. Sleep just wouldn't consume him just yet. He sat up and slowly got out of bed heading towards the kitchen, wanting something to drink. Maybe some hot chocolate would be nice. He opened the door slowly not wanting to wake anyone up at this hour. He headed towards the kitchen with light footsteps, not making any sound.

When he entered the kitchen and turned in the lights he almost got a heart attack seeing Tala sit there – with _only_ a pair of black pyjamas pants on that hung loosely on his hips with the black colour giving a good contrast against the Russian's pale white skin. Rei could see Tala's well sculpted upper body and had to shake his head to keep himself from staring.

Tala looked up when the lights turned on, not expecting anyone up at this hour but not surprised to see that it was Rei standing there since Kai had mentioned something about that Rei had problems with insomnia. He smirked when he save that Rei had to shake his head so that he wouldn't stare. Rei walked into the kitchen, making himself a cup of hot chocolate before seating himself in the chair opposite Tala.

No one said anything for awhile. Both of them were enjoying the silence, not wanting to disturb it since it always was a lot of sounds in the mansion on the days after Tyson got up even though he got up pretty late if Kai didn't force him up earlier that is. Rei was the one breaking the silence though, no big surprise there.

"Umm, Tala, why are you still up?" he asked hesitantly.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh, umm, okay." They both fell in silence again for a few minutes before Tala broke the silence.

"And you, Kitten?"

"Same as you couldn't sleep." He said nothing about that awful nickname he hated so much.

"Ah, Kai mentioned that. Insomnia?"

Rei grumbled slightly under his breath, it sounded like cursing, before answering:

"Yes." He apparently didn't want to talk about it. And either Tala didn't understand it or simply ignored it, most likely the last since it is Tala we're talking about after all. If he wants to know something he asks whether the person likes it or not. And he keeps asking until the person gives in.

"How long have you been bothered by insomnia?" he asked simply.

"Some years now – I have forgotten how long." Rei apparently knowing how Tala is too simply gave in.

Tala watched him closely for awhile before getting up, putting his now empty cup in the sink and turned back to Rei and walked over to the table once more, stopping behind Rei's chair. Rei looked up and got quite a surprise when Tala's hands reached slowly towards him, starting and massaging his temples, neck and shoulders. Rei leaned into the touch even though he was confused. Tala seemed to read his mind 'cause he said:

"Stress and tension can be two of many reasons for insomnia and massage can help you relax and might help you sleep too."

Rei didn't say anything. He just leaned into the touch even more, closing his eyes as he did so. Even though the wolf was supposed to be an ice prince he seemed to be very warm and caring. None of them said anything for awhile, Tala kept on working his magic and Rei felt himself relax more and more by each passing minute, almost falling asleep. What surprised him even more was when he felt a pair of soft lips against his and when he opened his eyes he met Tala's ice blue ones. He felt Tala kiss him slowly as his arms sneaked around his waist. He felt Tala's tongue touching his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He felt himself granting it, opening his mouth slowly starting to respond the kiss, exploring Tala's mouth, dancing around with their tongues. After what felt like forever, but actually was only a few minutes, they broke apart when the lack of air became too big. But Tala kissed him again almost immediately, rougher this time, more passionate, pulling Rei of his chair by his waist and pulling him against his chest himself a small moan from _his_ kitten. All logical thoughts had since long disappeared from Rei's mind, leaving him with lust and need, wanting and needing _all_ of Tala.

After another moment of passionate kissing Tala started to lead Rei towards his bedroom while still kissing him, hands roaming all over his body eagerly, wanting to know every inch of Rei's body. Rei's hands roamed equally eagerly over Tala's body as Tala's was on Rei's body, both moaning into the kiss simply wanting even more.

When they reached Tala's room he pushed Rei in, closing the door behind them and locking it. He pushed down Rei on the bed and straddling him. He soon started kissing and sucking on Rei's neck, making Rei whimper and beg for more. Hands were still roaming all over and soon both were naked, panting, moaning, sweating and wanting even more…

Let's just say – Rei probably slept very well that night or should I say morning?


End file.
